1.0.0
Additions 'General' 'Hardcore Mode' *Locks the difficulty to Hard and forces users to delete the world's save data upon death *The health bar changes appearance to indicate the game is in Hardcore mode 'Gameplay' 'Status Effects' *Inflicts positive or negative effects on players and mobs *Strength and duration **Strength boosts effects **Duration controls the time of the effect 'Item Repair' *Two of the same tools/weapons that are damaged in crafting will create one repaired tool/weapon 'Grewing' *Produce potions 'Enchanting' 'Breeding' *Wheat attracts and feed animals *Feeding animals makes them enter "love mode" **Hearts will come out of animals while in love mode *Breeding will produce baby animals **Smaller versions of the parents with large heads that have faster movement and higher pitched sounds 'End Poem/Credits' *Appears after entering the End portal in the End 'World Generation' 'The End' *New dimension *Replaces the previously planned Sky Dimension 'Mushroom Island' *Very rare biome *Naturally generated huge mushrooms *Spawns mooshrooms 'Nether Fortress' *Generates in the Nether. 'End Portal' *Generates in strongholds *At most 12 Eyes of Ender to activate *Takes the player to the End. 'Blocks & Items' 'Items *Ghast Tear *Blaze Rod *Nether Wart *Gold Nugget *Glass Bottle *Potions *Splash Potions *Spider Eye *Fermented Spider Eye *Blaze Powder *Magma Cream *Glistering Melon *Eye of Ender **Activates Ender portal frames. *9 new Music Discs 'Blocks' *Brewing Stand **Used for brewing. *Enchantment Table **Used for enchanting *Nether Bricks *Nether Brick Fence *Nether Brick Stairs *End Portal Frame *End Stone *Dragon Egg 'Mobs' 'Ender Dragon' *Boss mob *Spawns only once in the End Mooshroom' *Only spawns in mushroom islands 'Villager' *Passive *Spawns in NPC villages 'Snow Golem' *Can be crafted *Melts in hot biomes *Spreads snow around when it walks *Passive, but throws snowballs at enemies 'Magma Cube' *Hostile Nether mob *Behaves similarly to slimes 'Blaze' *Hostile Nether mob Flies and throws fireballs at players. Changes 'Genera;' 'Commands' */give can now set the damage value of the wanted item (/give amount metadata) 'Gameplay' 'Experience' *Can be used for enchantments *Each Experience orb is worth one Score Point. 'New Achievements' 'Death' *Amount of experience orbs dropped by players on death now limited *A proper score is given based on how many experience orbs players have collected 'View Points' *Pressing F5 toggles between three states (first person, third person back, third person front) 'Jumping' *Slight delay between jumps when holding down the jump button **Players no longer bounces between ceiling and floor in two-block-high spaces 'Blocking' *Now moves the player's arm, rather than the sword floating right in front of the player 'Sun & Moon' *Sun and moon now rise in the east *Moon phases 'Rain' *Changed sound 'World Generation' 'Swamp' *Adjusted to appear "swampier" **Darker grass **Darker water **Generate lily pads 'Stronghold' *Random loot chests now generate 'Block & Items' 'Tooltip' *Labels for items have a blue border 'Bow' *Appears larger in third person view when held *No longer have an infinite number of uses (385 shots before breaking) *Additional bow sounds 'Doors' *New sounds 'Glowstone' *Changed material type from "glass" to "stone". **A pickaxe is now needed to drop items. **Redstone, torches, levers, etc. can now be placed on the block. **No longer acts as a redstone vertical (downward) diode. 'Water & Lava' *If water or lava is above a ceiling that is a single block thick, particles of water or lava will drip through, provided the player is within 13 blocks of the ceiling. 'Flowing Lava' *When flowing lava hits a water source directly from above, it creates stone **Previously, lava would flow through the water 'Ender Pearl' *Now able to be thrown **The player will teleport to the Ender pearl's impact location, but take 2 and 1/2 hearts of fall damage **Unable to be thrown in Creative mode 'Golden Apple' *Now glows purple in the inventory 'Fence' *Now connect to solid blocks *No longer blocks players from moving onto their space **Players can now stand next to them, similar to glass panes and iron bars 'Block of Iron' *Texture changed. 'Monster Spawner' *Darkened texture. 'Shears' *Added shear sounds 'Weapons And Tools' *Attack damage has been nerfed to make space for the increased damage enchantments (e.g. diamond swords do 3.5 hearts now instead of 5) *Tool breaking sounds 'Blocks' *Many blocks' mining speeds have been increased (these are mostly blocks that used to take a long time to mine) **Redstone Ore ***Mines at the same rate as most ores) **Iron Doors **Wooden Door **Monster Spawner **Iron Block **Gold Block **Diamond Block **Stone Brick **Iron Bars **Furnace **Dispenser **Obsidian ****From 15 to 10 seconds 'Minecart' *Added minecart sounds. 'Mobs' 'Haalth & Armor' Sheep now have 8 health Ghasts now have 10 health Zombies now have 20 health and 1 armor 'Enderman' *Amount of blocks able to be carried by endermen is now limited (see here for the list of blocks) *True sounds of endermen 'Skeleton' *Improved walking sounds 'Slime' *Big slimes (size +4 slimes) have deeper jump sounds 'Silverfish' *True sounds of silverfish 'Ghast Fireball' *Changed texture Trivia *Originally, this update was planned to be released as Beta 1.9, but after a few pre-releases were pushed out, it was decided that 1.0.0 would be the version name, and to push the release date back to during MineCon 2011. *This update is also the first update to have release candidates. **Arguably, this update has the most release candidates for any major update so far, at two release candidates.